Masked Beauty Kakashi Hatake Love Story
by bettee
Summary: The story is about Saemi and her sister, who just moved from Mist Village to Leaf Village. Saemis sisters attending the academy, and Saemi notices a mysterious masked figure.
1. Chapter 1

Masked beauty

Kakashi love story pt. 1

Okay then, this is my first fanfic ever for like years, but I just recently got a Kakashi Hatake obsession (from watching too much Naruto ^^) so now I really wanted to write a story for you guys :D

_Profile:_

_Name: Saemi Aomori_

_Age: 23_

_Hair: White/silver, waist long_

_Eyes: Right eye icy blue, left eye emerald green_

_Classification: Jonin_

_You just moved to the Hidden Leaf Village with your sister, Yukimi, from the Mist Village. You have great hidden abilities but you put away your ninjalife, after your fathers death. Now you just want a fresh start with your sister. Shes your littlesister, and shes attending the Academy. Our story starts out with the two of you on your way there._

I walked out the door of our new house. Its small, but cozy. I looked down the dusty street where a lot of young boys and girls were playing on their way to the Academy.

"Hey Yukimi, wait up!" I shouted after my littlesister. She was already on her way, but not knowing the new village and the roads, I thought it would be better to follow her to the Academy the first couple of days. I caught up with her, and put my arm around her bony shoulders, walking along besides her.

"Dont run off like that, we dont know this place yet."

"Sorry Saemi, but Im just so exited!" she answered with a big smile. She looked like me a lot, only with shorter hair and two green eyes. But she had the same pale skin and white silvery hair as me. I laughed and toddled her hair.

As we reach the big Academy entrance, more children started flocking in with their parents, all exited for their kids' first day. I felt Yukimis hand in mine tightening a bit.

"Dont worry, Im right here." I whispered in her ear to calm her down. We finally made your way into the Academy and found the classroom. I saw other kids at Yukimis age looking as nervous as her. I found two seats on the right side, third row. Minutes after, everyone had found their seats, and through the door stepped the Hokage along with 4 other Jonins. I couldn't help but taking notice to one of the Jonins who wore a mask over his lower face. And there was something about him. Like I had seen him before or.. There was something about the look upon his face. It was calm, almost as if he was bored. The single eye I could see, had a beautiful grey color. His mask and band covered his face.. There was something so mysterious about him, that I just had to find out.

In all of my thoughts, I almost didn't hear what the Hokage said. I forced my eyes away from the Jonin, and realised that all the kids was taking turns, presenting

themselves. When Yukimis turn was up, she rose shyly from her chair and looked at her hands.

"M-my name is Yukimi Aomori and uhm," she smiled bashfully and everyone looked at her elverish, almost shining beauty. "this is my sister, Saemi-san." She looked at me and I gave her a little smile back. She sat down again, with little blushy cheeks and I took her hand. I listened and looked at the rest of the class, and this time focusing on what the Hokage said, not being distracted by the masked man.

Eventually it was finally time for all the parents to leave, so the kids could get started. I said goodbye to my sister and wished her good luck. Right before I walked out the door, I looked over my left shoulder, just to see if he was there, but the Jonin had probably already left. I made my way out to the yard in front of the Academy, towards the great gates that lead outside. It was hot outside and the sun sat high. Suddenly I heard a voice on my right:

"Excuse me?"

I turned my head and stopped. A few yards away stood a tall man with tousled silvery hair, a mask covering his face from nose and down, and his ninja headband pulled down over the left eye. It was him.

"Yes?" I answered and looked him in his one deep eye.

"Saemi Aomori-san, right?" he said, and looked back at me. I fell a soft sting in my stomach.

I gave him a little smile, a little admired that he remembered my name.

"Yeah, thats me. I noticed you in my sisters class earlier."

He stepped closer so he was only a yard away. He _is_ tall, I barely reached his shoulders.

,,Yeah well, Im really not going to be teaching her, only maybe when se reaches Genin. When they become Genin, they-"

,,-will be separated in groups of three with a Jonin leader." I finished for him, but not in an annoying way. I laughed a little, and I could tell by his eyes that he was smiling.

,,You're a ninja?" he asked curiously.

I hesitated. ,,Its.. Uhm well, Im really.." I didn't feel like telling a complete stranger about my past, no matter how weirdly comfortable he made me feel in his present. ,,Uh listen, I uhm, got this thing I need to get done, so I uhm, really gotta run." _Please say he bought it_.

,,Oh right me too. I got a team to train." he looked up at the big clock on the Academy wall. _Guess he bought it._

,,Oh okay well.. it was nice talking to you." I smiled at him and twirled a lock of hair around my finger. He looked back down at you (_why am I so short?_) and looked deeply in my eyes. A unknown feeling rose inside me. A feeling of being completely stripped and he could just read me like an open book, like we've known each other forever. I could look into that eye forever.

With a lower voice and his piercing, but comfortable look in your eyes he answered:

,,You too. I will see you again some day." He said it like a promise or something. Then he turned around and walked away, and after a split second, so did I. After a few steps I suddenly realised:

,,I didn't.." I turned around and raised my voice after him. ,,I didn't get your name."

He turned around and looked at me. ,,Huh?"

,,You know my name, its only fair if I know yours." I said with a smile. I couldn't tell from the distance if he was smiling or not, but after 3 seconds he answered:

,,Kakashi Hakate. My name is Kakashi Hakate."


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

You're walking around at the market with your sister, just looking around and grocery shopping. Its been two weeks since Yukimi started at the Academy, and she's already fitting in well. You feel good about this village too, the people here seems nice and you like your neighbours. This could really work out well.

You're looking at vegetables and you can just hear Yukimi a little behind you when a boy starts talking to her.

"Hi." he says with a cute smile.

Yukimi looks up at him and answers, "hi.". He's about her age, with brown spiky hair and a blue scarf. You turn around to see Yukimi in the middle of the market place, talking to this kid.

"You just started at the Academy, right?"

"Yes." She smiles. "You go there too?"

He pushes his small chest forward and proudly answers: "Yeah, Im Kono-"

"Konohamaru Sarutobi". A slightly menacing voice interrups behind the boy. He turns around and sees a man coming towards him. For some reason, you feel your heart skip a beat.

"How many times have I told you not to run away?", the man knees down in front of Konohamaru. Hes got silvery tousled hair. He places a hand upon his shoulder.

"Something might happen to you, you could get lost or hurt."

You look at the man and a weird warm feeling glides through your body. _Its that guy from the Academy.._ You havent seen him since the first day. _Oh what was his name..? Ka.. something.. Kak.. Kakashi! Thats his name! _

"Sorry Kakashi-san," Konohamaru says. "but the market is so booring!" he looks impatient at Kakashi.

Kakashi raises his eyebrows. "Well thats just too bad, cause I gotta ge-" he realises Yukimi standing behind Konohamaru (aw poor Kaka, hes not the fastest xD) and lowers his eyebrows again.

"Oh hello.. didn't see you there.." He looks her deeply in the eyes, reminding him of someone.

You walk over to Yukimi, well-knowing that you taught her not to talk to strangers. But you somehow know that Kakashi isn't going to hurt her, even though all you know is his name. He looks up as you encounter them.

"Yukimi, haven't I taught you not to talk to strangers?" you say and look down at her. Kakashi rises and scratches his neck.

"Im sorry about that." He frowns down at Konohamaru. "You didn't bother the girl, now did you?" But Yukimi cuts in. "No no, not at all, sensei. We were just talking, really." She looks at him with semi-doggy-eyes, trying to spare Konohamaru for a telling-off. Kakashi looks at her with a little smile and then at you. "Im sure he didn't mean any harm." It tickles under your toes by his look.

"Yeah, its alright. Im sorry, Im just a little protective about my sister I guess." you say with a little embarrassed smile. Yukimi mumbles under her breath. "A little?.."

Kakashi smiles under his black mask and theres a little silent pause, so you take a quick look at the Jounin. Hes (again xD) tall, slender and he looks a little tired. Then your eyes meets his again, and a warm soft flame rises inside you. His eyes welcomes you, but still hides something, something that is worth finding. You just wanna grab him, remove that mask and... _What is happening to me!? Why am I feeling this way about a complete stranger? He just seems so.. wauw.. _

"Are you his father, sensei?". Your pictures in your head about the sensei and his.. lets say capabilities (yeah, you havent got laid in a while, its okay for you to be a little perverted xD but hey, can we blame you?) were cut off by Yukimis voice. You quickly look up at Kakashi. Oh god. You cant be thinking these thoughts if hes got a son. Or worse, a wife!

But Kakashi just shakes his head a bit and replies:

"No, Im just looking after him sometimes, when the Hokage and others are busy."_ Good, so hes not his son. What a relief._

Yukimi widens her eyes. "The Hokage?"

Konohamaru looks down in bitterness and kicks a stone. "Yeah, hes my grandfather. Woo-hoo."

Kakashi looks at you and tilts his head to the side. "Are you new in the village?" You nodd. "Yeah, we just moved here." Konohamaru all the sudden jumps up with a fist in the air. "We can give you a tour!" Yukimi jumps exited up and down. "Cool! That would be so awesome!" She looks pleadingly at you. "Can we, can we, can we, oh please Saemi, can we?" Konohamaru looks exited at Kakashi. "Come on Kakashi-san, we could do that!" You laugh and look at the masked Jounin. "We dont wanna be any trouble, really." He looks thoughtful back at you, his grey eye in yours. _Oh god, I could just look at him forever.._

**KAKASHI'S POV**

You look thoughtful at Saemi when Konohamaru starts being all enthusiastic. _God, she really is more beautiful than any Icha Icha-girl Ive ever seen. Her hair, her skin, her.. her eyes. They just shine right at me. Shes like a fragile snowflake. Hell yeah, we wanna give a tour. Thank god for Konohamaru, now Ive got an excuse to hang around. _You give a little smile under your mask, and it shows in your eyes. "You could never be any trouble." you say to her. Small pink spots appear on her cheeks and she smiles at her shoes. Konohamaru high-fives Yukimi and both goes "Yes!"

You all four start walking and you and Konohamaru shows them around the village. Once in a while when Saemi walks in front of you, you can smell her sweet odor. She smells like a flower meadow in a summer morning. Her long white hair floats in the air and her big icyblue eyes shines by her pale skin. Her bright laughter could make even Sasuke give a little smile. Her person lights up every room and people turn their heads to get a look at the little beauty._ Shes like a perfect dream. _Something inside you craves her. Just to be able to look at her all day would be enough. _And to touch her.._ You feel a warm shiver through your body and a hidden smile appears on your lips. _A perfect dream._


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so I was told to write in first person pov instead of second. It seems quite obvious too, I dunno why I wrote it in second before ' so from now on its first person pov! And written in past tense too, I kinda f up the time in the other two chapters xD Ill edit it later on.**

**YOUR POV AGAIN**

The tour ended around noon, and Yukimi and I was followed back to the market. When we got there, I turned around to face our guides. The two males were so unlike each other. Little Konohamaru was all ADD and exited and jumping around to show us everything. And a little behind was Kakashi, nearly twice as tall, walking calmly with one hand in his pocket and a kinda drowsy glance in his eye. He didn't say much, but whenever I looked at him, I saw him looking back but quickly removing his glare. _What, is there something in my teeth since he keeps staring like that?_ On the the other hand, I kinda liked it..

I looked at Konohamaru and smiled. "Thanks for showing us around. You're a great guide, Konohamaru-san." He looked proud and smiled widely. Yukimi looked up at me and asked: "Saemi, can I play with Konohamaru today?" I looked at her. "Sure, thats okay with me." I moved my eyes to Kakashi. "If he can?" Kakashi looked like he was considering something. "Well actually.." he said and then looked down at me. The hair on my neck rose and my fingertips tickled with eager to touch whatever was under the mask. "I was thinking.." he continued. "Ive got a group of Genins to train now, maybe you would like to come and watch, Saemi?" The way he said my name and looked at me, made me lose my breath for a second or two. I forced my hand to twirl a lock of my hair, so he wouldn't notice that I froze on the spot. I could feel my cheeks warm as I smiled and replied. "I'd love to."

We watched my sister and Konohamaru leave towards our house. Then Kakashi turned to me and smiled. "We better get going, Im kinda late. Again." I laughed a little and followed him by his side. We walked through the town towards the grand lake.

"So, where did you live before you came here?" he asked me. I hesitated a little, well knowing my former village wasn't really popular. "Mist village." I quiet replied at last. I avoided looking at him, but in the corner of my eye, I could tell he was looking at me. I quickly changed subject. "So, what's the training about today?" This time I met his eye. He answered with a smile: "Today, Ill make them fight against each other. You'll see." I laughed. "Aw, I hope you're not too hard on them." "Nah, they're a really great team." He said as we walked towards a big tree next to the lake.

Three kids were sitting there, and when we approached them, two of them jumped up and shouted: "YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!" Kakashi just smiled innocent and said: "Im sorry guys, but I was caught up." "For 3 hours?!" a boy with yellow spiky hair yelled. "Its not fair that we ALWAYS meet on time, when you first show up hours later!! EVERYTIME!!". The boy went nuts, shouting curses and stomping his feet in the ground. In a blink of an eye, Kakashi was behind him, twisting the boys' arm around his back and pressing his head downwards. He was really fast. "Relax Naruto." he said calmly, and showed no trouble what so ever, holding the kid down.

"There is someone I would like you to meet." he said, looking at the two other Genins. He made a little head shake towards me. "This is Saemi Aomori." They all looked at me. "The reason why I was caught up." he added with a smile. I laughed. "Hey, it wasn't my fault. You didn't say you had training." The hyperactive kid in Kakashis' grip cut in. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, NOW LET GO OF ME OR ELSE!!" The next thing that happend, happened in an instant. Kakashi pushed him to the ground and sat on top of him. He annoyingly calmly said: "Or else what?" Naruto sulked.

One of the other Genins, a boy with dark hair and a careless look upon his face, said: "Naruto you idiot, stop being such a lame-ass." He looked at Kakashi. "Are we gonna train or what?" _Wow, __lighten up, kiddo._ Kakashi sat with his feet on both Narutos' sides and rested his arms on his knees. He looked back at the kid. "Yes we are. Ive actually got quite the challenge for you guys today." The pessimistic kid mumbled: "Finally..".

Kakashi searched through his weapon pouch and pulled out three little bells on strings. The third Genin, a girl with long pink hair, groaned and crossed her arms. "Not that bell-thing again! You know the three of us stand no chance against you, sensei!". "Its not like last time, Sakura. This time, there's three bells." he said and poked the bells so they tinkled. "Im not in the challenge, and you'll each be given one bell. Now its up to each of you to collect all three bells, and bring them to me. Are you listening, Naruto?" he looked down. "Yeah yeah, three bells, collect, blabla" Naruto answered, still sulking. Kakashi continued: "You have one hour. Oh and you cant not use any weapons or handsigns. Or sharingans." He looked at the boy in a blue shirt as he said the last two words. _Sharingans? Does that mean... No that cant be, its impossible. He cant be an Uchiha... _I looked at the kid._ Th__ey were all slaughtered__... _

The pink haired girl looked a little worried. "So, you want us to fight each other, only using taijutsu?" "Exactly." he answered. "Its up to each one of you, to get all three bells, and bring them to me." he continued while rising and pulling up Naruto. Naruto crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue at him. Kakashi gave each of them a shiny bell. He walked over and stood beside me. "One hour. Ill be right here. The challenge begins... Now." On the word "now", the three Genins ran off and disappeared. Kakashi sat down on a tree that was crooked by the ground, and I follow him, sitting down next to him. "So thats my infamous Group 7. " he said, looking at the spot were they had disappeared from.

I laughed and looked at him. "The boy with the dark hair.. Who is he?" "Sasuke Uchiha, the best Genin in the village. A little moody though." he answered without looking at me. I stared blankly ahead. Without knowing, I whispered: "Uchiha... So its true...". He looked at me. "What is?" _Oh fuck. _I shook my head a little, smiled and tried to avoid looking at him. "Oh uhm, nothing, I was just..". "You know about them." he cut in. _Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Excuse, excuse! _I looked down at my hands and picked my fingers. "Uhhmm.. I think I just ehm, heard the name somewhere.. You know.." **Im a terrible liar**. And it seemed like Kakashi knew that too. "Oh really?" he said with an "Oh really?"-smile (yes, there is an Oh really? smile xD just try and picture the situation xD) and took one leg over the tree so he was now facing my side. He looked me in the eyes, and I forced myself to look back. It felt like he could see right through me. As much as I wanted to change subject, I also just wanted to pull him closer..

"I dont think you're telling the truth." he continued with the teasing smile. "I think theres more to you than what meets the eye." _Oh god, he figured me out!_ I couldn't tell him everything, all that shit about me. And then he knows Ive been lying to him.. I looked into his eye again and shivered. Something about him made me feel so comfortable, like I could tell him everything. _Everything.. Oh can I really? Is my mind just playing tricks with me or can I really trust him? _A sincere smile and his hand on my arm while saying "Isn't that right, Saemi?", made up my mind. Our first touch with bare skin did it for me. I never wanted him to ever let go. I wanted him to wrap me in his arms and feel his heartbeart. More of his bare skin against mine, and damn, I would give anything to just have a peek under the mask.

I took a deep silent breath._ Here goes nothing. _"Yeah I.. I haven't been quite honest with you, Kakashi. But we did come from the Mist Village, and the reason is because our father was killed. I worried that we were next, so we fled over here. My father was a great ninja, I thought he was invincible. But seeing his murder changed my mind. It made me give up ninja. I was a Jounin like you, and technically still is. But.. I havent used my skills since then. And I dont know if I ever will again." I looked up at him. He was listening carefully to every word I said and didn't make any comments during. I gave him a wry smile. "Im sorry about your father." he said. I nodded as a thanks. "But if you loved ninja, you shouldn't quit. Noones invincible, and I bet your father would want you to continue during what you love. He would be proud, Saemi. Besides, just because he lost a battle, does not change the fact that he was a great ninja. Live up to your name, and prove that the Aomoris are great ninjas." He placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. I smiled a little and placed a hand on his on my shoulder. "Thank you Kakashi. I really appreciate it." He smiled and looked me in the eyes. Our little nice quiet moment was interrupted (_Ill kill whoever did it.._) by a loud crack. Naruto fell down from the broken branch and hit the ground. Sasuke was right after him and landed on his feet next to Naruto. Sasuke had two bells hanging from his belt. Naruto had a lot of bad bruises all over, but he jumped up and shouted: "Is that all you've got?! You better show something better to reach my level, believe it!" Sasuke jumped at him with super high speed and slammed a fist at Narutos face. Naruto was quick enough to avoid it and jumped up on Sasukes shoulders. He laughed. "Come on, I thought Uchihas were ninjas, not weak fags!". In a split of a second, a dark shadow fell over Sasukes face. He pushed away Naruto so hard, he hit a tree 20 meters away. Sasuke stared at him, with a dark, evil look. Kakashi looked over at them. Sasuke walked a few steps towards Naruto while saying: "Dont.. ever.. insult.. MY FAMILY!!" He jumped up in rage and at the speed of light, he threw several shurikens at Naruto.

But the shurikens never left his hand. Naruto had covered his face with his hands, but realising he wasn't hit, he looked up. Like out of nowhere, Kakashi now stood behind Sasuke, holdning back the hand that held the shurikens. "I thought I said no weapons." he calmly said. Sasuke breathed heavily and kept his stare at Naruto. "Let me go." he said quiet. I ran over to Naruto and knelt at him. He looked pretty smashed up. "God, are you okay Naruto-san?" I helped him up and looked at the others. Kakashi had let go of Sasuke who turned around to face him. "What were you thinking, Sasuke? You shouldn't let his comments distract you like that. You could have killed him if I wasn't here." Sasuke looked at him, still with a shadow in his eyes. "He shouldn't say such things about my clan." he said. Kakashi gave back his shurikens. "I know, Sasuke." he sighed. "Go home, get some rest. I can tell you've been training a lot over the weekend, your chakra is really low." Sasuke just nodded and walked away. Sakura showed up as I walked Naruto over to the crooked tree. "How are you?" Kakashi asked him and looked at his bruises. Naruto just gave a big smile and a thumb up. "Great, Sasuke is nothing!" "It was really foolish of you to say such stupid thing about his family, Naruto." Kakashi sighed and looked despairingly and him as Naruto just laughed. "Lets go back before it gets dark." We all walked back to town and parted ways. But just as I had turned backs with Kakashi to leave, I heard him. "Hey, Saemi?" I turned my head. "Youre really a ninja?" he asked with a curious frown. I smiled. "What, you dont believe me?". He looked at me and said: "No, its just rare that you see a beautiful ninja." He gave a smile and then poofed away.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, heres part 4. I would really like to get some response on the story, if you want me to continue (: enjoy!

I woke up early the next morning by the sound of my alarm, and turned it off with a groan. Ive never been a morning person, but I had promised Yukimi that we would go the local pool. I got dressed and went downstairs with a bag over my shoulder with towels and my bikini. Yukimi was already up and watching tv with a bowl of cereal in her lap. I grabbed a bowl too and joined her.

"'Morning Yuki, are you exited about today?"

"Mmhhhmmmm!" she answered and nodded with her mouth full.

We finished breakfast and took off after Yukimi found her bathing suit. The town smelled fresh and new with flowers and green plants everywhere. It had been long since we had experienced a real summer, so we took it all in. When we got to the pool, we went inside one of the change compartments to change. I put on my white bikini (Id made sure it _wasn't_ see-through when wet) with light blue rims, it matched my skin and eyes. I took two long locks in front of my ears and braided them loose together in the back of my head. I took my towel over my arm and looked at my sister. She wore a white bathing suit with emerald pinstripes to match her eyes.

"You ready?" I asked her. She nodded, went out and held the door for me. The pool wasn't completely packed but there was a lot of people. We found two beach chairs and lay our towels. I sat down on the edge of the pool, my feet and calves in the chill water. I unnecessarily watched Yukimi as she jumped in. She had always been an amazing swimmer, beating the most athletic men, so there was really no reason to worry. I watched her dive and swim to the end of the pool in matter of seconds. The impressed looks on those around made me laugh. Everyone loved Yukimi. I put my hands behind me as support and looked up at the clear sky.

"Well, well, well, I think I came in just the right day."

I turned my head towards the sudden voice. Only few yards away from me, stood a tall man with the biggest white spiky hair pulled back in a long ponytail that went down his back. He had red stripes from his eyes, down his cheeks and a big smirk was planted on his face as he looked at me. Kinda creepy... But I smiled politely and said:

"Excuse me?"

He shrugged and came closer.

"Well if I had come any other day, I might have missed out on you, sweetie." His smirk grew bigger. I had to laugh. This guy was unbelievable.

"Im starting to regret that I came today then."

My comment didn't seem to affect him, actually he just squatted down next to me. _Sigh._

"I haven't seen you here before. And believe me, I come here often."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah I can imagine."

He winked at me. I wasn't really in the mood to be hit on by strangers, especially old ones.

"Where you from, beautiful?" Well, he didn't seem like a threat so what the hell.

"Me and my sister just moved in from the Mist Village." I answered with pressure on_ Mist. _Maybe that would scare him off.

"Ah, interesting." He smiled, not really listening to my voice as much as peeking at my body. _Sigh._"What's your name, pretty?"

"Aomori, Saemi." I sighed with raised eyebrows. He put his hand on my shoulder. Ew. He was like, twice my age.

"Be-au-ti-ful. Listen, why don't we go somewh-"

"Jesus, leave the poor thing alone, Jiraiya."

The guy named Jiraiya and I looked up at whoever had cut him off. A shiver already ran down my spine by the sound of the velvet voice. What we saw, was a guy with cut-off-under-the-knee pants and a black tight sleeveless shirt with the collar covering half his face, standing with crossed arms and a book in his hand and a smile under the mask. Kakashi.

**KAKASHI POV**

I walked towards the local pool in my casual clothes, feeling the sharp sunbeams burning through my black shirt. Good thing I picked the pool for training today. I walked slowly with my eyes towards my book. Id just begun the new Icha Icha book and I should be exited. But it was as if I couldn't concentrate on the books content. Something kept pushing in the back of my mind. An image of a silverglowing inhuman person kept popping up in my head. I shook my head and looked up as I reached the pool. The clock said almost 10 am so I was only two hours late this time.

"They should get me an award." I mumbled and walked in. The place was almost packed but I quickly picked out my Genins in the crowd. Naruto was playing in the water, disturbing everyone around him, Sakura sat on the edge and Sasuke was behind her, sitting against the wooden wall in the shadow with eyes closed. I was just about to walk towards them when a white flash on the other side of the pool caught my eye. Out from the change compartments walked two.. well, angels was my first thought. Then I saw it was Yukimi and... And Saemi. She looked just as breathtaking as the last way to few times Id seen her. I watched her sit down on the edge, her white hair flickering lightly in the mild breeze. She wore a white bikini that... woah. Her body. It was so petite and perfect all the right places. Well, everything about it was perfect. Wow. She was just perfect. She was.. everything..

My sight and mind was disturbed when Jiraiya started to talk to her. I suddenly automatic took in a deep breath. I had forgotten to breathe. I blinked a couple of times, and walked towards the two. "Jiraiya is _always _on the hunt" I laughed.

**SAEMI POV**

The minute I saw Kakashi, it felt like everything around us blurred out. I only saw him. His silver hair, his grey eye, his slender but muscular torso under his shirt and his strong arms. A warm feeling spread through my body and it wasn't 'cause of the sun. I blinked and a smile grew on my lips. Jiraiya got up and grinned.

"Well what do we have here? If it isn't Kakashi Hatake."

"Long time no see." Kakashi answered and put his hands down, one in the pocket. "How have you been?"

Jiraiya raised a notepad in his hand and smirked.

"You know me, always doing research for the books. Ah, I see you've got the latest! Came out just yesterday." He smiled proudly.

Kakashi put his book down his weapon pouch, and put one hand behind his head and sweat dropped.

"Uhm yeah, well eh.. Hey, I see you've met Saemi." He quickly changed subject. _Whats with this book? Hmm.._

"Ah yes, a very, very fine inspiration source for my resea-" he looked down at me. Or at least where I had been a second ago. I now stood behind Kakashi, reading his book with a smirk.

"So this is it."

Kakashi and Jiraiya looked back and forth between me and the edge I had been sitting on moments ago. Kakashi blinked and looked stunned.

"You're fast."

I laughed, closed the book and handed it to him.

"I _was _once a ninja, remember?"

He took the book and shoved it down the weapon pouch. He smiled under his mask.

"Impressive."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet." I smirked.

"Really?" he said with the same smirk. "Is that so?"

I nodded and we laughed. He had the sweetest laugh. Aw.. Suddenly, for the second time, Naruto broke in.

"There you are Kakashi-sensei!" He was in the water looking up at his sensei. "Oh hey Saemi." he smiled at me.

* * *

Yukimi and I got home from the pool when it started to get dark. We had had so much fun, and Jiraiya was actually nice (when he wasn't hitting on me), and Kakashi taught Sasuke and Sakura some waterjutsu – Naruto didn't quite get around it. I laughed as I walked in the door, remembering how I pushed Kakashi in the water. Okay he did pull me with him, but still. Ah, it had been such a nice day. I went to the kitchen, and put my bag on the table. I peeked in our sad fridge.

"Hey Yukimi, what do you want for dinner?"

She sat in the couch and turned the tv on.

"Hmm.. Chicken!"

"Sorry," I sighed. "All we have is pretty much tomato soup and pasta. And you know I don't cook."

"Well, then just make whatever you want. Hey, can I go over to Konohamaru?" She said without looking at me.

"Now?" I frowned. "Its too late and its dark outside, besides were eating soon."

"Aw come on, its not that far away!" she pleaded and turned around to face me.

"Its in the other end of the village! Its a no." I turned to the stove.

"Saemi! Im never allowed to do anything!" she continued, getting angry. _Sigh, not again._

"I said no, Yukimi." I didn't face her but started cooking up the tomato soup.

"God, you're not dad, you know!"

I froze. We never spoke of our father, for a reason. I closed my eyes and sighed. I turned towards her and looked at her.

"I know, Yukimi... But Im your big sister and Im-"

"No you don't know! You're always acting like him! Im sick of it! I just want dad!" she screamed with tearful eyes and stormed up her room.

"Yukimi!" I yelled after her, but I heard her slam the door. I leaned against the kitchen table. I rubbed my temples. "She's just in pre-puberty, she's just in pre-puberty" I kept repeating in my head. I sighed and finished the soup and put it on a tray with bowls and spoons. I went upstairs and stood outside my sisters room.

"Yukimi? Can I come in? Ive got soup."

No answer.

"Please Yukimi, don't be mad..."

No answer.

I pressed down the doorknob with my elbow and pushed it open with my shoulder.

"Yuki-" I stopped. The room was empty. The window stood wide open, with the rain pouring down outside. She had run away. I threw down the tray and ran to the window and looked out. The alley was empty.

"Yukimi!" I yelled several times. Nothing. At last, I jumped out the window and landed soft on the ground. I looked around and felt my heart racing. _Konohamaru.. _I thought, and speeded towards the other end of the village. I called her name all over, with no answer. I jumped up on a roof and went on from there, to get a better look. I reached Konohamarus home in minutes and knocked their door. After a few seconds, Konohamaru opened the door.

"Hi Saemi." he smiled.

"Konohamaru." I gasped, not of the running, but fright. "Is Yukimi here?"

He shook his head honestly.

"Haven't seen her since school."

I nodded slowly and ran off after a thank you. I jumped up on a high roof and looked out over the village. Where the hell could she be? I could feel the tears pressing on. I _had _to find her. The town was dangerous in the night, who knows what kind of creatures was running around? I sank down the lump in my throat and jumped on from roof to roof.

Hours later, way over midnight, I squatted down on a roof. I breathed heavily and I was completely soaked through. I still hadn't found my sister. She was.. gone. The tears started to roll down my cheeks. I jumped down from the roof and looked around. _Maybe.. _I put my arms around myself trying to keep warm. I walked towards the center of the village. I turned down a small street and stopped at the fifth door. I looked up at the house and saw that the lights were out. _He must be asleep.. _I shivered from the cold and felt more tears on my face. I felt so helpless and alone. I knocked two weak knocks on the door, way to soft for him to hear. I cried as I thought of my sister. Alone out there somewhere. And maybe she wasn't alone at all, maybe someone.. Or something, had gotten to her. Kidnapped her.. Or worse. I pressed my eyes tight and felt more tears, trying to block out the images. It was still raining heavily and the town was asleep. I felt so... alone.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Saemi?"

I looked up. He was bare-footed, in his jammies, the sleeveless shirt still covering half his face, and his headband covering one eye.

"Kakashi." I whispered. He frowned worrying.

"Hey, whats wrong?"

"Its.. Its my sister. She's gone." My tears fell down and got mixed with the rain.

"Come in." he hastely said and gently pulled me in with his hand on the small of my back. He closed the door behind me and in an instant he had found a blanket and put in around me. He held his hands on my upper arms and looked me in the eyes.

"Im sorry I woke you up.." I whispered, wiping away tears and water from my cheeks. He shook his head.

"No no I was just on my way to bed, I wasn't sleeping yet. Now tell me what happened."

I told him all that had happend this evening, which only resulted in more tears. Then he pulled me in and put his arms around me. He held me tight and I cried with my face in his chest. It felt really.. nice, and I would probably have enjoyed this much more if it wasn't for the situation I was in.

"Don't worry Saemi, Im sure she's fine." he comforted and stroked my hair.

"In fact," he continued. "I can send out my nin-dogs. They'll find her in no time."

I sniffed and looked up at him. He looked sincere, comforting but a bit tired. Even though I could only see a third of his face, I could tell he was really good looking. He swoop some hair away from my face.

"You would do that?" I asked.

He nodded lightly.

"Of course. There's not much I wouldn't do for you." He smiled friendly under his mask. A little smile spread across my lips. I was starting to get warm again.

"Thank you." I whispered. He squeezed me softly and looked me in the eyes. I could feel his warm, sweet breath on my face and his solid chest under my hands. I dont know how long we stood like this, but not long enough. I could stand there forever.

Eventually he kissed my forehead through his mask and pulled gently away, squeezing my head. My head started to spin and I had to sit down. I backed and sat down in his couch. I watched him as he summoned all 8 dogs in his living room. He told them what was going on, and they all came over to sniff at me. I laughed from their tickling noses. Kakashi grinned.

"They're just getting her scent."

Seconds later he opened the door and the eight dogs ran out. Then he went to the kitchen and came back with a cup of tea. He sat down beside me and handed it over.

"Looks like you could need it."

I smiled and took the steaming tea. It felt good and I remembered that I hadn't eaten at all. I looked at him. He was tired.

"I really don't wanna be keeping you up, Kakashi."

He shook his head and made a dont-worry-about-it-gesture. He took his hands behind his head and removed his headband.

"Really, it doesn't matter. Im glad you came."

The band revealed his left eye with a long vertical scar starting from his forehead, trough the eye and down his cheek. The iris was red with black marks. Even with this, both his eyes were beautiful. My eyes widend a bit.

"Is that a Sharingan?"

He looked up and smiled.

"Yeah. But its a longer story."

I nodded and drank my tea. Why does he have a Sharingan? Weird. But if he doesn't wanna talk about it, Im not gonna butt in. After a while, he broke the silence.

"You know," he said. "I would really like to see what you're capable of."

I raised my eyebrows. Did he just say that? He seemed to understand my expression because he cracked up in laughter. _So_ sweet.

"No no no, I mean, your ninja capabilities."

"Ohh." I laughed. "Maybe some day."

He raised his eyebrows.

"I dont take "maybe" for an answer, you know."

I laughed and in the same moment, the door flew open. His nin-dogs were back. They all walked in the living room, a huge dog having Yukimi sleeping safely on his back, under his vest. I got up with relief and ran to him to check on her. The smallest dog jumped on the table and looked at Kakashi.

"We found her just outside the village gates. Dunno how she got out there."

Kakashi walked over beside me and stroke the dog carrying my sister. I got her down and put her on the couch. She looked okay, but was soaked too. I stroke her chin softly and watched her sleep. All the dogs suddenly shook their fur to get the water off. Resulting in Kakashi getting soaked. He made an "ohh maan"-sound and looked down himself.

"Guys!"

Fifteen minutes later I was heading for the door with Yukimi in my arms. Kakashi opened the door for me and looked out in the rain. He frowned.

"You sure you dont want a ride?" He nodded towards the big dog who had carried Yukimi back here. I shook my head and smiled a little.

"No its okay, you've done enough. And I dont live that far away."

"Yeah okay.."

I stood in the door and turned to face him. He put his hand on the side of the door and looked at me.

"Thank you. For everything." I said grateful.

"No problem. If theres any trouble, dont hold back to call me, okay?"

I nodded and smiled. So did he, a shy little smile under his mask. God, I would really give anything to see what he looked like under there. If it wasn't because of Yukimi in my arms, I would have pulled down his mask for a peek without thinking. He pulled his other hand out of his jammiepocket and twirled a lock of my hair around his fingers and slided them through. I could feel my pulse in my throat and I bet he could hear it. I knew I was so blushing and looked down in the floor with a shy smile. I could hear him inhale quietly and I looked up a second before he lifted my head under my chin with his index finger. Then he kissed me ever so softly on the lips, through his mask. I literally forgot to breathe. He gently pulled his head away and smiled an angels smile. Even though it was lips to mask, I felt like I was floating. I had to blink several times to keep the blur out.

"Goodnight Saemi." he half-whispered, and I think I answered. I think I went out the door and walked home, but Im really not sure. I wasn't really present, but more in seventh heaven.


End file.
